The Start Of A Relationship
by TCKing12
Summary: This is the story of how Peter (Me) and Kimi started dating. Prequel to All Grown Up: 2nd Generation Rugrats.
1. The Birthday Gift

**Chapter 1: The Birthday Gift**

_"Location: Modesto, California, February 22nd 2019"_

Kimi yawned and she leaned her head on her hand. She had barely gotten an hour of sleep last night because she had to open The Java Lava that morning at 5AM, and now she was running the whole place by herself. In conclusion, it was a long day that wasn't close to being over. She surveyed the small shop and she saw that Phil and Dil were playing some card game, a business man was typing on his laptop and cursing under his breath, and a group of girls were in the corner giggling wildly about something.

"What a way to spend the day of your birthday." Dil said, refilling his hot chocolate.

Kimi nodded and she said "No kidding. At least my parents are giving me the rest of the weekend off.".

Chuckie tilted his head and he asked "What are you doing this weekend?".

Kimi smiled softly and she said "Peter (Me) said he has a surprise for me tonight. Then on Saturday, he, Lil, and Phil are throwing a Disney movie marathon for us.".

A brunette with a lip ring and bright green eyes came up to the counter.

"Can I get a medium carmel macchiato, hot please?" the bruntette asked.

"Do you want whip cream on that?" Kimi asked.

"Yes, please." the brunette said. She then said "Sounds like you guys are going to have fun this weekend.".

The bell on the door rang, signaling another customer walking in.

"Yeah, were just doing something small for my birthday." Kimi said. She then said "It's $4.34.".

She handed Kimi a ten.

"Keep the change... consider it a birthday present." Kimi said.

The brunette winked at Kimi as Dil handed her the coffee she ordered.

"I hope you have a good birthday." the brunette said.

Just than Peter came out from behind the counter, glaring at the girl.

"She will. Thanks." Peter said.

The girl looked questioningly at Peter and then her eyes widened as if she realized something.

"Oh man! Dude, sorry." the brunette said.

She held up her free hand and then left.

Kimi turned to Peter and she asked "What was that about Peter? Why did she say sorry?".

Peter just shrugged and he said "I don't know. She was weird.".

Peter heard Dil stifle a laugh before he elbowed him in the ribs.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you really quickly if that's possible." Peter said.

The business man came up for a refill and Dil said "I got it Kimi!".

"Are you sure?" Kimi asked.

Dil nodded and he said "Yeah, go have a talk with him! I can cover for awhile.".

Peter and Kimi walked to the back of the shop and they sat at a table.

"What's up Peter?" Kimi asked.

"When do you get off? We need to leave as soon as we can to get where we are going." Peter asked.

Kimi smiled and rolled her eyes and she asked "That's what you needed to talk about?". She then said "Well, I am running the shop by myself today and it's only 3 and we don't close until 7.".

Suddenly, Peter perked up and he said "Hold on!". Peter stood up, walked over to Chuckie and he had a short but intense conversation with him. When they were done talking, Peter came back.

"It's all taken care of! Chuckie said him and Dil will work for the rest of your shift and lock up! Meaning we can leave now!" Peter said.

His brown eyes sparkled like Kimi had never seen before. Wherever they were going, he was really happy about it. Kimi contemplated this for a little while.

"Alright... fine! Take me to my house so I can get my things." Kimi said.

Peter smiled ear to ear and he said "Okay!"

They exited the shop and within 20 minutes they were on there way to who knows where.

* * *

_"Earlier that morning"_

Peter was bustling around his house and he was mumbling under his breath, sounding just a tad panicky. As soon as he found out it was a snow day in Modesto, he had planned on spending the morning making sure everything was ready. Kira sat at the kitchen table because she was visiting.

"Peter, calm down! You have all day." Kira said.

Peter let out a long sigh before taking a seat.

"It's her 17th birthday! I can't let her down Kira!" Peter said.

Kira smiled softly, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Telling her is the right thing to do. Kimi is your best friend and even if she doesn't return your feelings, she won't ever be disgusted by you." Kira said.

"I know, I'm just worried. She makes me so happy and I don't know what I would do if she just left." Peter said.

Kira rolled her eyes and she said "Even if she does reject you, there are a lot of pretty young ladies that would die to be with you!".

Peter smiled, laughing at his friend's statement, and he said "Thank you Kira.".

He then preceded, at a slower pace, to finish wrapping Kimi's gift and he checked to see if he hadn't forgotten anything. Around two thirty, he became restless because he knew that Kimi was running The Java Lava by herself. So, he went over to see when his best friend could close up shop so they could leave. As he entered, his fists clenched at the sight that he had walked into. A tall brunette was flirting with Kimi! Though from what Kimi was doing, he was as clueless as always.

"Have a good birthday." the brunette said.

Peter stepped in front and he gave the brunette the darkest glare he could manage.

"She will. Thanks." Peter said.

The girl across the counter took a second before coming to the conclusion that Peter and Kimi were dating. Once that sunk in, the brunette backed away in defense.

"Oh man! Dude, sorry!" the brunette said.

Peter gave a grin before turning to his best friend.

* * *

_"Present Time"_

After three hours of driving, Peter and Kimi finally made it up to a cabin. Peter looked over to his companion, who had fallen asleep.

Peter nudged her slightly and he said "Kim, we're here.".

When Kimi was awake, Peter said "I'll unpack the car. You go on inside and get warm.".

Kimi started to protest but Peter just shook his head.

"No objections." Peter said.

Kimi went inside and Peter unloaded the car in one trip since he had went up there yesterday to bring most of everything over and clean up. He started a fire while Kimi looked around.

"How long has this cabin been here? I don't remember you ever mentioning it." Kimi asked, while examining a picture of everyone when they were babies.

"It's been here for a little over a year. Architects from different states in The Confederacy had been remodeling for most of it and they added on the upstairs over the summer. I wanted to fix it up before I told you guys." Peter said.

"Oh." Kimi said, before sprawling out on the couch across from the now blazing fire. She then asked "Why'd you bring me up here Peter? It's pretty out of the way.".

Peter poked at the fire more, trying to come up with a good answer and he said "Eh, just thought it would be nice for us to get away from the group for a night, you know?".

Kimi changed into pajamas, Peter made popcorn, and he put in a movie. By mid-movie, Kimi was resting with her head in his lap.

"Peter, I know we aren't here for me. You've been on edge. What's wrong? I thought you would have told me but since you haven't, I figured this was as good as time as any." Kimi asked.

Kimi turned her head and her head was tiled so she could see him fully.

Peter held his breath and he didn't think that she noticed. He hadn't really prepared for this conversation to go this way, but he had to figure out something to say.

"Kimi, it's... I'm worried I shouldn't tell you. I don't want you to freak out or... leave or something." Peter said.

Kimi looked at him and she asked "Peter, do you really think after all these years I'm just gonna get up and leave you after you tell me something? Not to mention, it would take me ages to reach any form of a town from up here!".

Peter walked out to one of his bags and he pulled out a thin long box wrapped in purple paper with a green bow.

"Just... don't leave until I'm done okay?" Peter asked.

Peter set the box on the end table by her head while he sat on the coffee table.

"Peter, I..." Kimi started to say.

Peter raised a hand to stop her and he said "Kimi, what I'm about to say... is something I've come to terms with, but it took time. I'm willing to give you the same time as well, so if you want to leave just wait until I say I'm done.".

He took a deep breath to calm his shaking body and he said "We've been friends since I met you back in Paris. I've stuck by you when things got rough and I've told you everything I wouldn't tell any other soul... all expect one thing Kimi. I'm in love with you.".

He took a pause to breathe and collect his thoughts. Kimi didn't say anything and she just looked confused and a little angry probably because he didn't tell her sooner.

"I'm telling you this now because after all these years I can't keep it to myself anymore. Kimi, I like you, like more than friends like you. It's something I thought would fade away but it didn't, it just grew stronger. I don't want you to get scared and if you don't reciprocate these feelings or... if you want to leave, let me know and I can take you home or I'll just keep my distance, like arms length away or something." Peter said.

He blinked back some tears, forcing his eyes to lock with hers so she knew he was serious. Her face was blank and there was no emotion on it, not even disgust. She simply stood, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Peter sighed heavily and curled up on the couch, closing his eyes.

_"Looks like you were wrong Kira."_ Peter thought to himself.

He didn't know how long Kimi was in there but it was long enough for him to fall to sleep. He was awoken by a very warm, slightly wet body laying on top of him with her head on his chest. Peter tried to speak, but Kimi shushed him.

"Peter... I've never really thought about you, or any boy, like that before. I mean, I've had a few boyfriends, but... there wasn't that spark there. They couldn't make me smile and laugh like you can." Kimi said.

She brought her head up to look Peter in the eyes and she said "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm willing to try this, us, but you have to be patient with me, okay?".

Peter wrapped her in his arms, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Thank you for the chance." Peter whispered in her ear.

He then placed a light kiss on her forehead, which caused a blush to appear on her cheeks. They stayed like that for a couple hours, and she asked him a bunch of questions about when he knew he liked her. The conversation made it's way to that day and how he planned all of that.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You brought me all the way up here to tell me you liked me because you didn't want me to burst out the door and never come back?" Kimi asked.

Peter nodded sheepishly.

"And my mom agreed to this idea and helped you plan it all?" Kimi asked.

Peter nodded again and he said "Well, she said she could see how much you mean to me.".

Kimi blushed slightly and she asked "So, what is in the box you brought out before?".

Peter reached up onto the end table feeling for it with his fingers and then he handed it to her.

"Look for yourself." Peter said.

Rolling to her back, Kimi opened it to find a deep purple necklace with 'Kimi' engraved on one side and 'Peter' on the other. There was a hole in the top connected to a silver chain.

"It's a necklace. I used the graphic design lab department at Golden Industries to do the engraving and I handpicked the chain." Peter said.

He sat up and put the necklace over Kimi's head and onto her neck.

"I love it Peter." Kimi said.

She then placed a soft kiss on Peter's lips. He hadn't been expecting that, but he gained enough composure to kiss her back before she pulled away with a blush making its way across her face.

"Was that too soon?" Kimi asked.

Peter shook his head no and he said "I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me.".

Kimi shrugged and she said "I guess I'm really starting to like the idea of you being my boyfriend.".

Peter smiled and he said "That makes me happy to hear that.".

She locked eyes with him and she asked "Can I do that again?".

Before Peter could answer back, she pressed her lips to his, more rough than last time but just as amazing. Peter rested one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist pulling her closer. He could feel a smile in her kiss. When they pulled away, her eyes were still closed.

"Whoa..." Kimi said, as she nuzzled her face in Peter's neck.

That night, Peter and Kimi fell asleep on the couch, her cuddled up on his chest and him holding her protectively.


	2. The Birthday Party

**Chapter 2: The Birthday Party**

_"Location: Unknown, Somewhere In California, February 23rd 2019"_

Up on a mountain, nuzzled against trees and piles of snow, rested a decent sized cabin. The fire inside was still roaring strong, never once fading from it's glory, due to a brown haired male wearing a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform who was refusing to let his new girlfriend get even the slightest bit cold. The couple had slept wonderfully together, though they had shared a three cushion couch. The shorter one, with dark purple hair, was bustling around in the kitchen getting water and making coffee, eggs, toast, bacon, and basically anything and everything they had the ingredients for.

King Peter Albany, the brown haired taller one, had his feet kicked up on the coffee table while he was strumming a sweet melody on an acoustic guitar. As Kimi set the table, she smiled at her boyfriend. Though the thought was still a novelty to her, she couldn't imagine a better person to be with right then.

"Peter, breakfast." Kimi hummed contently, while pouring a cup of water and a cup of coffee.

Peter wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and he whispered into her ear "Thank you, babe.". He took his water to the table and they ate in a peaceful silence, just enjoying each others company. But a question had been nagging at Kimi since the other night.

"Peter, how many people know why we came up here?" Kimi asked.

Peter set his eggs back on his plate and he tried to remember who knew.

"Hm... my Generals know, Dil, Lil, Phil, all of the Pickles, though Tommy doesn't approve, Angelica found out so I know Susie knows, and your mom knows. So, everyone except Chuckie, Chaz, and your whole school knows." Peter said.

Kimi became confused and she asked "Why doesn't Tommy approve?".

Peter acted as though it should be obvious.

"He is still holding out hope you will come back to him." Peter said.

Tommy's exact words were 'Crawling back to him', but Peter didn't want Kimi to get all worked up after such a wonderful night.

The two packed the car up around One, wanting to get to their houses early enough to be able to unpack and get ready for the movie marathon that night. The drive back was about the same as the way there, besides the fact the tension had fled from Peter and the couple's fingers stayed intertwined until Peter dropped Kimi off at her house. They kissed goodbye and Peter waited for her to enter her house before driving to his own.

* * *

"General Lee! I'm back!" Peter called out as he walked through the door.

Frollo E. Lee's voice rang out from the living room.

"I'm in here, your majesty!" Frollo said.

In the living room, Peter found Frollo on the couch, reading a book. He then looked up and he asked "How did it go?".

"Very well actually! She agreed to be my girlfriend as long as I take things slow and don't push her into anything." Peter said.

Frollo smiled brightly and he said "That's great news, your majesty!".

Peter smiled and he walked out of the room.

* * *

The marathon was going to be at Tommy and Dil's until everyone found out that Tommy didn't like the idea of Peter and Kimi being together. In a mass text message conversation, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Kimi, and Peter tried to think of a new plan. They eventually decided that they would have it at Angelica's house because she had just had her basement remade into a theater.

Anyway, at the Finster's house, Chuckie was laying on Kimi's bed confirming that he and Kimi would both be over shortly.

"Chuck... so you are totally okay with me and Peter?" Kimi asked.

She turned away from her vanity to face him.

"Of coarse I am Kim! You're my sister and I'd love you no matter what, and if you'd like, I'll be here for you when you tell mom and dad." Chuckie said.

Kimi smiled brightly and she hugged Chuckie tightly.

"Your the best big brother ever!" Kimi said.

"Hurry up and change or Angelica is going to be mad at us for being late!" Chuckie said.

He chuckled before leaving Kimi to change into her pajamas, which were flannel purple and grey plaid pj pants and a long sleeve V neck grey shirt. She slipped on her boots and waited for Chuckie. He wore black and red plaid pj pants with a black t-shirt.

"Come on Kim." Chuckie said.

He opened the front door for her and they walked to Angelica's. It wasn't snowing too badly but it was still cold. Walking right into Angelica's house, Kimi tried to remember the last time anyone had knocked to get into another one of their houses. She couldn't recall one.

When they walked into the basement, they could see that it was decked out in Disney movie memorabilia. There was popcorn, soda, chips, cookies, and even reptar snacks which Phil and Lil were currently laughing over.

"Hey! Kimi, Chuckie! You're finally here!" Dil said from his spot on one of the four bean bag chairs set in the middle of the two couches.

There was then a chorus of everyone saying happy birthday and hugging Kimi. Peter was last. He wrapped his arms around Kimi, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday, my dear." Peter whispered.

Kimi felt a deep blush taking over and she buried her face in his shoulder. The room erupted with 'awes' and a whistle from, what Peter and Kimi could only assume, Dil.

Peter and Kimi curled up on one of the couches, Lil and Phil took two of the bean bags next to Dil, and Chuckie, Angelica and Susie all shared the other couch. The empty bean bag Kimi guessed was for Tommy. They had voted on which movies to pick and they started with The Hunchback Of Notre Dame first. Everyone then watched Black Cauldron, Hercules, The Emperor's New Groove, and they ended the marathon with Frozen.

Angelica had fallen asleep during Black Cauldron.

"She can sleep through anything, can't she?" Phil asked, directing his question to Susie who nodded.

"Yeah, she really can." Susie said.

Kimi thought she saw a smile break through Susie's annoyed face as she awoke Angelica. Everyone else cleaned up the room and said goodnight to one another. Peter, stubborn as ever, walked Kimi home.

* * *

After helping clean up and parting ways outside Angelica's house, King Peter Albany and Kimi Finster walked with their arms linked and their hands in their pockets. It was an almost perfect night, with perfect friends, perfect everything. Even the sky recognized their happiness and granted them a light snow fall. They were a beautiful sight and their movement flowed together, their steps in sync and even their smiles matched in brightness. Neither of them had any doubts in this moment that if they tried this, this could be the best relationship of their lives.

When they reached Kimi's door step, Peter left her with a single kiss on the lips before turning to walk to his house.

As he left, both he and Kimi knew that they would do anything to keep each other happy.


End file.
